Secret Agents
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV, CG, 18K: Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin are all secret agents. Frieza and his men are their enemies. Frieza tries to take them down. RR!
1. Meet Goku's Cousin

Hey guys! This is like totally spies, well, not exactly, but that's what I am basing this fic on. Also, I read a fic by Aoi and she made it where she replaced Sam, Clover, and Alex with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18. Mine is different. The guys are involved and everything else. Just read it!  
  
Secret Agents  
  
Chapter 1 : Meet Goku's Cousin  
  
There's this team of agents, and they are known as AGENTS, which stands for "Agent's Grand Efficient National Team Spies." They are secret spies that work around the world and are blissfully unknown to the people around them.  
  
To the regular people of the world, they're just ordinary people, but they aren't. They save the world, solve problems, and lead a normal life outside of the team.  
  
Bulma walked into her classroom to greet Chi-Chi and 18.  
  
"Hey girls, what did you do this weekend?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, besides that killer world saving we did on Friday when water was going to take over the world and flood us over, nothing much." Chi-Chi said dully.  
  
"Oh, well, I met this jerk, and he was such an ass! He's hot and all, but he couldn't stop insulting me, so of course, I insulted him back, which made him really mad!" Bulma said furiously.  
  
"Oh really, so where did you meet him?" 18 asked.  
  
"And when?" Chi-Chi added in.  
  
"He's Goku's jerk of a cousin! I met him today when Goku was registering him." Bulma answered.  
  
"So what did you do this weekend 18?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I just hung out with Krillin." 18 answered with a grin.  
  
"No need to continue." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"Yeah really!" Chi-Chi added in.  
  
"Nuh uh! It's not like that! We didn't sleep together! You know that I wouldn't sleep with anyone yet." 18 inquired.  
  
"Uh huh, suuuuure." Chi-Chi said, making Bulma giggle.  
  
"Hey girls, what's so funny?" Krillin asked walking in and sitting down next to 18.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed harder as 18's face went red. "So you two getting married any time soon?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What?!" Krillin and 18 shouted at the same time.  
  
"She was joking." Chi-Chi implied.  
  
"Oh." They said in unison wiping their worried foreheads off and sighing with relief.  
  
"So how was that mission you three did on Friday?" Krillin asked in a softer tone making sure no one was listening.  
  
"Good, and yours?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It was pretty bad. Goku sorta made the forest fire bigger. We're agents and spies, not fire fighters." Krillin said remembering the hard labor from Friday.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Goku walked in with a new guy following shortly behind him.  
  
Bulma's face turned into an angered expression. "What is he doing here?" Bulma asked as Goku and his cousin walked toward them.  
  
"Who is he?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Goku's cousin." Bulma answered with a frown.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my cousin Vegeta. He moved in with us and he's going to be staying with us from now on. Cool huh?" Goku said smiling.  
  
The group, excluding Bulma, just nodded their heads and smiled.  
  
"And Bulma," Goku said facing Bulma. "He has all of the same classes as you do." Goku said smiling.  
  
Bulma's frown turned into an angry expression again. "Ahh, man!" Bulma groaned.  
  
"Hey woman, I'm not happy about it either." Vegeta groaned as well.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Goku whispered in her ear. "Vegeta's an agent too. He's the top guy. He's the one that defeated Frieza."  
  
"What!" Bulma yelled. "That's not possible!" Bulma yelled at Goku, making everyone look at her strangely.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"That nightmare is an agent too!" Bulma exaggerated, pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean, 'too?' How do you know about that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"All of us are agents Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
"That's crap." Vegeta said. "This isn't some picnic trip! It's agent work. You don't seem qualified. Especially you!" Vegeta said pointing to Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me?! Not qualified?! You're the arrogant jerk here who doesn't work well with others!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"That's enough you two. Take a seat class has started." The teacher said.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta noticed the entire class staring at the two of them, and sitting in their seats.  
  
They both sat down as class started.  
  
After class.  
  
"Come on Bulma it's going to be fine. You know that we don't really do missions with the guys, so it's not like we'll be stuck with Vegeta or anything, unless it takes more of us." Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"You're right. Okay, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not that pissed about him being an agent anymore. I'm going to class. Bye." Bulma said leaving Chi- Chi and 18 still not convinced.  
  
Bulma stopped by her locker quickly, but was suddenly sucked into an opened portal in the lockers.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed as she felt a gust of wind and her body being sucked into a portal.  
  
Instead of landing on a soft cushion, like usual, she landed on a hard floor. "What the hell?" Bulma asked out loud, then looked up to see her first worst nightmare, and I'm not talking about Vegeta.  
  
"I thought that Vegeta defeated you." Bulma said backing up on the hard floor.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, what did you think? Review please!  
  
Sensation236 


	2. Where is Bulma?

Okay, so the last chapter was really short, but hey, it'll get better!  
  
Secret Agents  
  
Chapter 2 : Where is Bulma  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bulma stopped by her locker quickly, but was suddenly sucked into an opened portal in the lockers.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed as she felt a gust of wind and her body being sucked into a portal.  
  
Instead of landing on a soft cushion, like usual, she landed on a hard floor. "What the hell?" Bulma asked out loud, then looked up to see her first worst nightmare, and I'm not talking about Vegeta.  
  
"I thought that Vegeta defeated you." Bulma said backing up on the hard floor.  
  
"Frieza! It just can't be you! Vegeta took you down! They said you were destroyed in the waterfall." Bulma said scooting away, until her back was against the wall.  
  
"I'm very well actually. That little punk will pay for what he did for me." Frieza said coming out of the shadows.  
  
Bulma gasped. Half of his flesh was gone and was covered by machine. His arm and one of his legs were also replaced with machine. His tanned arm reached out to grab her by the collar.  
  
(A/N: In this story, Frieza and everyone is human! Alright?! Well, actually, Frieza is a cyborg cuzz he's half machine!)  
  
Bulma's body was lifted off of the ground by Frieza's enormous strength. He held her up above his head. She struggled in his grip only to look down and see his dirty blonde hair below her.  
  
Bulma screamed and kicked him in the face. It only fazed him a little, because she kicked him on the mechanical side of his face. She tried to kick him again, this time striking him in the side of his ribs, causing him to drop her.  
  
Bulma picked her self up off of the floor and made a run for it, not knowing where she was. She couldn't see anything due to the lack of light in the hallway.  
  
She felt her way through until she could see light, but when she reached the source of light, it turned out to be a locked room with a small window. She peered in and saw Frieza's right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
Bulma felt her pockets checking to see if she happened to be carrying and gadgets, but sadly she wasn't. She could hear footsteps clanking closer toward her.  
  
Bulma banged on the door with her fist and as it started to open, Frieza's mechanical arm grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the lit room where Zarbon held open the door and Dodoria smirked happily at their capture.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the class alone, and was greeted by his cousin Goku, and his friends.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "She wasn't in class."  
  
"What?" 18 asked.  
  
"You heard me." Vegeta stated simply.  
  
Suddenly Chi-Chi's watch beeped, indicating that she had a message. Chi- Chi turned her arm in front of herself and pressed a button.  
  
Bulma's curled up body appeared on the screen and she said, "Chi-Chi, 18, it's me! Frieza has taken me! Help-" Bulma's bloodied and bruised face turned to see someone.  
  
Blood was dripping down her mouth and she looked as though she'd been punched in the face several times.  
  
She looked horrified and Frieza's body appeared next to her. "What are you doing?! You wench!" Frieza yelled at Bulma and the transmission was cut off.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi and 18 said at the same time with a worried tone.  
  
"Frieza!" Vegeta's eyes were wide with shock. "I thought he died in the waterfall! I saw him die! He looks like a cyborg!" Vegeta said.  
  
Chi-Chi pressed another button and another person appeared. "Hey Andrew, Bulma's been captured by Frieza." Chi-Chi said to their team leader.  
  
"What? Frieza? When was she captured?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, she never showed up for her last class, so I'm guessing it was about 50 minutes ago." 18 said to Andrew.  
  
"Alright, well, she doesn't have a tracer, because I didn't think there was any danger, so we'll just have to send out a team to search for her. Do you know of any possible locations that she might have been taken?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, I'll send you the message that she sent to me. I have no clue." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Alright, just attend the rest of your classes, and I'll get back to you when school's out." Andrew said.  
  
"Okay." Chi-Chi responded and turned to 18 and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's face was red with anger.  
  
"Well, let's get to class." 18 said, but stopped when she noticed that Chi- Chi was the only one following.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" 18 asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I'm going to find Frieza and take care of him myself. This is my fault. I should have made sure that he was gone."  
  
"But Andrew said-" Chi-Chi started.  
  
"He's right on one account. We should go. Bulma would NEVER stay behind if one of us were in trouble. Let's go get the guys." 18 said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Vegeta said, following the girls.  
  
Bulma struggled against Frieza, trying to get her communicator watch back.  
  
"You little bitch!" Frieza said furiously and smashed her watch with his mechanical hand.  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled before he knocked her out with his fist in the back of her head.  
  
"That should shut you up and keep you out of trouble for a while." Frieza said and threw her to the ground leaving her unconscious in her cell.  
  
Chi-Chi, 18,Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin went to the Agent headquarters and prepared to find Bulma.  
  
"Lord Frieza, you shouldn't have destroyed the spies' watch. Now we can't get into the base." A tall handsome man with long green hair said to Frieza.  
  
"I have another way Zarbon. Don't worry." Frieza said grinning evilly.  
  
"What's your plan Lord Frieza?" Frieza's other guard Dodoria asked.  
  
"To use the girl." Frieza answered to his fat, pink haired guard.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So, what did ya think? Sorry it's short, but at least I got my 2nd chapter done quickly. School started so I won't be able to update that often. Review please!  
  
Sensation236  
  
P.S. Has anyone heard of my new school, Mountain View, in Meridian Idaho? Well, that's mine! "You mess with the best, you die like the rest!" or "Do the do at Mountain View." I like those mottos, but we're still choosing a motto. We're the Mavericks! Our mascot is a bull. But aren't Mavericks, horses? 


End file.
